1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable cage and an electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a removable cage for carrying an exchangeable electronic module and an electronic apparatus having the removable cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic equipment is usually equipped with exchangeable electronic modules such as expansion cards. A user can install, exchange, or remove them according to different requirements. When the quantity of electronic components to be installed, exchanged, or removed is large, the volume thereof is big, or the weight thereof is heavy, such operation is quite inconvenient. At present, there are electronic modules available. Each electronic module carries a plurality of electronic components by a bracket is available for installing or removing the electronic components together. Some of the brackets have a carry handle for users to carry and apply a force thereto during an extraction. However, during an insertion, because the carry handle is rotatable relative to the bracket freely, the user needs to directly force the main body of the bracket. In such case, the freely-rotatable carry handle induces inconvenience in a certain degree in an insertion operation. Furthermore, whether the bracket has been really inserted into electronic equipment especially regarding the connection of the electronic connectors usually needs starting the electronic equipment for verifying.